United We Stand, Divided We Fall
by lmh2002
Summary: Waylands, Cairstairs, Herondales, Lightwoods, Grays, Fairchilds and Simon Lewis- sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words cannot harm me. Most couples, follow the shadowhunting family's as they send their kids to an all year school/camp where social ranking is EVERYTHING (I suck at summary's so please just read and review :D)
1. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

The Infernal Devices & The Mortal Instruments:

United We Stand, Divided We Fall

Tessa met Clary, Simon and Sophie outside with her bags as she got ready for the new school/camp place her brother had sent her to and her friends had oh-so-kindly agreed to go with her to.

"I wonder who'll we'll meet?" Clary wondered looking at Simon he shrugged and adjusted his glasses.

"Probably those snobby Shadowhunters from round the place, or any demons for that matter..." Sophie huffed and a puff of steam rose up.

"You mean the Cairstairs, Waylands, Lightwoods and last but but not least Herondales?" Tessa smirked, looking at Sophie as they shoved their luggage into Clary's boot of her BMW and climbed in; Clary and Simon in the front and Tessa and Sophie In the back.

"Yes..." Clary murmured before starting the engine and starting off.

1 hour. 1 LONG, ever lasting hour. That's how long it took for them to arrive. One painfully annoying hour manly spent with Simon and Clary singing the most annoying songs. Then they listened when Sophie finally told them what was going to happen.

"Ok, so there's 10 groups: battle/fighting (fighting and battles), runes (practising runes, and if your gifted- creating them), shape-shifting (changing your appearance, memories and who you are), history (the past of the Nephilim and that stuff) , magic (like warlocks powers, vampires and werewolves) , cures (how to stop a lycanthropy, vampirism etc etc) , crafting (crafting seraph blades, discs, steles etc) , mechanics (clockwork creatures, phones, sensors etc) politics (knowledge, power, debates, smartness) travellers (like mundanes, downworlders or Something like that) you get sorted when the sponsor chooses you- LIKE PERCY JACKSON! **(A/N I'm SOOO sorry but I HAD to put that and btw in this Sophie is a Shadowhunter! (and Simon)) ** when the god picks you, I guess, you know- with all the cabins," Sophie's clear voice turned to a mumble as she flushed.

"Ohhh- I get it!" Tess beamed as the car pulled to a stope outside marble columns forming the archway in the car park with the other dozens of cars.

Sophie said it might take five minuets it might take five months, years, hours, days, seconds, weeks till you were claimed- with them it was only five minuets... Roughly.

"Sophie, your head is glowing," Clary hissed at Sophie as a symbol- a book glowing grey- Politics. She'd been claimed.

"And yours isn't?" Tessa sniggered at Clary who sighed happily at hers- the angelic rune glowing purple- Runes. Two down, two to go.

"Rodger that, ma'am," Simon winked, looking just above Tessa's head- a face sideways with a mirrored face on the other side glowing gold- Shape-shifting. One left.

Simons grinned as the sign appeared over his head- a mystic globe glowing green- Magic. Zero left.

They turned when the heard a sharp breathe- a girl about their age with mousy hair anod sea coloured eyes **(anyone guessing who this is? If you've read my City's of Stolen Secrets****!) **had a symbol over her head- a bow and arrow glowing silver- Battle.

Clary stalked over and promptly introduced herself "Hey there, I'm Clary Fairchild- you are?"

"Taylor- Taylor Blueman." Taylor replied her eyes becoming known as golden into bottle blue then finally into a stormy sea colour, blonde hair with streaks of red, orange and brown.

"Clarissa Fairchild- but please, call me Clary," Clary grinned before introducing the others, just then two boys rammed into Taylor and Tessa; one with midnight black hair and bottle blue eyes, one with silverly silver hair and startling grey eyes.

"Watch it!" Taylor growled, casting a cold glare at the pair, they boys grinned and leaned against the pole next two the group.

"Sorry, sweetheart," the black haired one said, winking at her which earned an elbow in the ribs from the silver haired one.

"Shut up, Will, ignore him- I'm Jem, you are?" Jem smiled at Taylor happily.

Taylor shot a glare and Will before smiling back at Jem "Taylor,"

"Nice to meet you Taylor, we're in battle- you?" Will interrupted still beaming wildly.

"Now I'm stuck with you two," Taylor mumbled them looked at the others "Oh ye! Will, Jem- this is Tessa, Clary, Simon and Sophie,"

At that moment six more people strolled over, only two of which where women. The one with golden eyes and hair immediately locked onto Clary, smirking slightly.

"Cecy! How nice of you to join us! Oh yes, you lot meet Isabelle, Alec, Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood, Jace Wayland and Cecily Herondale," Will laughed pointing each one out at their names.

"And you guys meet Taylor Blueman, Tessa Gray, Clary Fairchild, Sophie Collins and Simon Lewis- say hello, shake hands, make-out- whatever," Will then mumbled sighing.

"Cabins," Isabelle suddenly said looking at Alec pointedly.

"Fine- Isabelle, Battle; Me, Runes; Gideon, Politics; Gabriel, Crafting; Cecily, Battle; Will; Battle; Jem, Battle; Jace; Battle; and you?" Alec muttered, dropping onto one of the benches.

"Okay- Clary, Runes; Taylor, Battle; Me, Shape-shifting; Sophie, Politics; Simon, Magic," Tessa sighed.

"We better head to our cabins then, see ya," Taylor murmured before grabbing all her luggage and heading of, everyone departing soon after...

**(A/N Hope u guys liked it! Please review what u want to happen next chapter! I have a few ideas but not lots- REVIEW! Hope u liked the Percy Jackson bit too- I put the ppl in the cabins I thought suited them as they couldn't all be in the same ones- I mean really? Henry and Charlotte in next chapter! Can you guess which cabins they're in? Henry's is obvious! Now REVIEW! Bye xxx)**


	2. Cabins, Ladies & Gents

The Infernal Devices & The Mortal Instruments

Cabins, Ladies & Gents

"Your joking?!" Taylor screeched as the other groups reached her at where she was standing; in front of a runway which had twelve planes on it.

"You mean that we have to get on a plane? Nah, not my kinda joke- I'm more of a '_**ahh there's spiders in my bed! WILLIAM!' **_person, y'know," Will chortled, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Stupid idiot," Taylor mumbled in a angry tone before plugging her white apple earphones into her iPhone 5S and hitting play as 'Riptide' by Vance Joy lit up.

"Anti-social girl," Will attempted a comeback lamely then huffed and stormed over to Jace, Alec, Simon and Jem who were trying not to laugh- and failing.

"So basically we arrive here and if we've been claimed get on our plane and fly to the actual place, if we haven't we get on to the twelfth plane and the eleventh is for staff and such?" Clary mused out loud.

"Basically," Jace answered, staring at Clary so intently that Will looked at his cousin with an entirely freaked-out expression witch Jace calmed with a short answer "Later,"

Will shrugged and continued his convocation with Jem just as a new boy walked up to them; he was wearing **(who is it? Can u guess by the upcoming description?)** asilver sparkly blouse and bronze glittery jeans with spiky, black hair which was sticking up at all angles- also glittery- and had cat-like eyes. Warlock. Or so they thought. **(I'm making this person- if u haven't guessed him a Shadowhunter to- but Im making up a Shadowhunter name)**

"Hello, I'm Magnus'" Magnus grinned, looking at Alec who seemed to be gaping at the shimmering male.

"Magnus ?" Alec then questioned stepping in front of Jace.

"Silvermoon, yours?" Mr. Silver moon sniffed, leaning against the sturdy oak tree behind him.

"Alec Lightwood," Alec grumbled stepping back into line with Jace.

"And your gorgeous friends?" Magnus beamed, inspecting his nails them polishing them in his newly acquired gold leather jacket.

"Oh, Jace Wayland, Will and Cecily Herondale, Isabelle, Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood, Clary Fairchild, Simon Lewis, Sophie Collins and Tessa Gray," Alec murmured two the glitter king.

"What about you friend blondie over there?" Magnus pointed a spotless hand at Taylor who was oblivious to the whole thing as she still had he earphones in and was jabbing at her phone furiously.

"Taylor Blueman, quite anti-social I guess though can match Will and I guess Jace at snarky comebacks and comments," Alec shrugged staring at the blonde back in Taylor's head.

"The Bluemans? Really?" Magnus asked curiously, leaning in.

"Yes, why?" Jace suddenly joining the conversation.

"They're part of the top Shadowhunters AND are the best fighters- the whole family- in generations, everyone of them sines I think ooh 700 AD so a good long time," Magnus sighed, before striding over to Taylor a smirk clear on his face.

Taylor was still frustratingly poking the gold iPhone as they approached.

"Miss me Tay?" Magnus winked as Taylor looked up and almost dropped her phone if she hadn't caught it.

"Crap, bloody heck Magnus!" Taylor gaped, shoving the iPhone in her pocket before stepping up to Magnus and slapping him across the face- hard "thats for leaving me in Tokyo," Taylor then slapped him again "And that's for leaving me in LA, Paris, Greece, Rome, New York, USA and Madrid,"

"I apologised every time I did it!" Magnus protested as Jace, Will, Alec, Gideon and Gabriel watched with amused looks, Simon was stuck with the girls over the way back.

"And then left me again? And you didn't even have the decency to break up with me! I'm still bloody dating you!" Taylor yelled, placing her hands on her hips angrily.

"Well yes, do y'want a welcome kiss or something?" Magnus cried back, Taylor loosened her jaw and Magnus leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips.

"You still my idiot?" Taylor asked, pulling away softly.

"I'm _always_ your idiot, sweetie," Magnus grinned, ruffling Taylor's hair fondly to which she stuck her tongue out at him happily.

"I'm in battle, you?" Taylor huffed, sitting down on the ground and looked up at Magnus, squinting as the sun struck her eyes.

"Knew you would be- magic oh and you do know we're going to LA for the camp right?" Magnus snickered at Taylor's bemused face.

"You know my wardrobe- do me a favour and PLEASE swap them!" Taylor begged giving Magnus 'the eyes' which he couldn't say no to.

"Fine, but it's right next to a village, well if you know the way through the woods, they do let you go you just need to know the way, but yes- because otherwise you'll moan the whole journey and I'm sure your handsome friends won't want that, darling," Magnus grumbled, waving his hand and muttering something as the suitcase went poof!

"Dammit! Quick we need two get on the planes!" Will yelled and everyone grabbed their luggage and legged it for the plane, just getting on.

Taylor huffed as she listened to Jace, Cecily, Will and Jem argue about how _seraph blades _wern't or were the best weapons. Taylor though sat with her earphones in and read her book.

"Watch ya got there?" Will asked suddenly, pulling away from the arueing trio and joining Taylor, there was only ten people on the plane and they we're in a different compartment.

"Nothing," Taylor glared at Will before returning to her book, but Will wasn't gonna give up that easily, he snatched the book out of her hand, inspecting the title.

"Den Of Theives by Julia Golding," will read off, Taylor spotted a book in his other hand, dangling by his side and she grabbed it viciously.

"The Amber Spyglass by Philip Pullman," She announced to Will, smirking as he blushed slightly.

"So, what's with you and Silvermoon?" Will questioned, dropping into the chair next to Taylor.

"You mean Magnus? Eh. We met at my mothers annual fancy dinner and we seemed to get on, I proabably wouldn't have dated him if would leave me on every holiday we went on, in the end I never went, first time I've seen him in six months today was, I meant to ask; are you and Jem _parabatai_?" Taylor explained then asked.

"Wow and yes, we are, you got one?" Will sighed' looking at Taylor with his startling violet/blue eyes.

"I almost did," Taylor said almost wistfully.

"What happened?" Will answered, watching as taylor turned to face him.

"Well, it was the day he asked and we were heading to the Institute and this vampire jumped out of no where- and I mean _no where- _and tried to kill us, but only Jake died, he saved me and his last words were 'You would have been the best _parabatai, _promise me you'll find another, for me' and I guess I never really wanted another, but the one outcome of that day is that I would have never had to be his _parabatai _therefore not being able to tell him how I felt- that I love him." Taylor recalled, setting her jaw tightly.

"So it was a big risk for you," Will asked, Taylor gave him a puzzled look "Falling in love with Magnus,"

"Look Will, I believe in soul mates and reincarnation, okay? And I beleive that one day I _will _find the person I want to spen the rest of my life with and that day will be the happiest day of my life," Taylor growled, her eyes hardening before she plugged her earphones back in and pulling her book back of Wiil and dumping his back on his lap.

_I pushed it to far _Will though worriedly _Now she _really _doesn't like me- is it wrong that I still find that attractive, even though she's still got a boyfriend?_

Will shook the thoughts away he continued to read his book, grinning as the good bits came.

_Dammint, I think I pushed him away again, but I _can't _love him, I love _Magnus- _but does Magnus still love me? Great we've started one of those stupid love triangles, I seriously _hate _love _Taylor scowled, her heart aching of the thought of Magnus not lovig her anymore, she'd let the walls around her heart crumble for him and he might not even love her anymore. As if sensing her thoughts, Will glanced at Taylor and gave her a small smile and a wink, she stuck her tongue out at him then rolled her eyes and returned to her book, and it was like that for the rest of the journey from England to LA.


End file.
